Sueños de Astronauta
by Alisse
Summary: ¿Cuál es tú sueño?, ¿qué harías si tuvieras la posibilidad de hacerlo realidad, a pesar de los años pasado, de la gente conocida y las experiencias vividas?. Ella se dará cuenta que nunca es tarde, que sus sentimientos siguen igual... y los de él también


_**Sueños de Astronauta.**_

Helga trató de disimular una sonrisa cuando notó que la niña en cuestión lanzaba un trozo de papel mojado a la cabeza del niño rubio que estaba en frente de ella. Él se dio media vuelta y la miró molesto, con el ceño fruncido. Era el sexto papel que le llagaba en esa clase, y eso que aún no llevaban ni la mitad del tiempo.

-Norah- dijo Helga, pasando por su lado –no creas que no te he visto- agregó, la niña la miró alarmada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, sorprendida -¿y qué fue lo que hice?

-Vuelves a molestar a Daniel y me veré en la obligación de castigarte- dijo Helga, y luego continuó con la clase. Pero la rubia sabía perfectamente que esa simple amenaza no la iba a detener, al menos a ella no la detenía.

Por momentos sintió algo de lástima por Daniel. Conocía la historia de ambos alumnos y, a pesar que era algo distinta, le recordaba la propia con cierto chico con Cabeza de Balón... con Arnold.

Apoyada en la mesa y mirando a la clase hacer la actividad que les había designado, recordó su propia niñez, llena de frustraciones, tristezas, emociones... definitivamente lo único que la tenía pegada a la realidad era ese niño con la Cabeza de Balón, su intento constante de querer ayudarlo... eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta que era hora de centrarse en ella.

-Norah- dijo Helga, disimulando nuevamente la sonrisa –quiero hablar contigo cuando se acaben las clases de hoy.

-Pffff- la niña bufó. En cierta manera Helga la encontraba parecida a ella, aunque en parte agradecía que Norah no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que ella cuando niña, ya que sus padres eran muy preocupados por ella.

Y Daniel... bueno, ése era un punto aparte. Era un Arnold cualquiera... un digno hijo de él, ni más ni menos. Porque cuando vio su apellido por primera vez le dio nostalgia, pero cuando lo vio llegar a la reunión de padres por primera vez casi se cayó de la silla.

"_Sabía que no había otra Helga Pataki"_ le dijo, sonriente, y también ella lo hizo.

Porque cuando era niña, se dio cuenta que si quería comenzar a vivir de verdad, tenía que pensar en ella misma, y lamentablemente, tenía que ser lejos de su casa. Dejó Hillwood a los 11 años, para irse a vivir con su abuela materna.

Poco a poco fue cortando contacto con Phoebe y sus compañeros de la PS 118... fueron pasando los años y conoció más gente, la mayoría de ella pasó por su vida igual que sus amigos de la niñez, pero con otras armó lazos tan fuertes, que aún permanecía con ella. Estudió en la universidad Pedagogía Básica, al darse cuenta que quería trabajar con niños, tratar de salvar a niños que quizás, tenían los mismos problemas que ella, o incluso, peores.

-¡Ese es un sueño de astronauta!- escuchó decir de pronto a la misma Norah, después que Daniel contó un poco de sus sueños. Era más que obvio el tono burlesco que usaba.

-¿Sueño de astronauta, Norah?- preguntó Helga, curiosa -¿por qué de astronauta?

-Así es como dice mi mamá cuando uno quiere cosas que no se van a cumplir- contestó la niña, encogiéndose de hombros –lo dice porque ella quería ser astronauta cuando era chica.

-Ahhh- Helga sonrió divertida –entonces, no te burles del sueño de tu compañero, ¿alguien más quiere contarnos su sueño de astronauta?

Entre la conversación con sus alumnos, se pasó bastante rápida el tiempo que quedaba. Al tocar, la única que quedó en la sala junto con ella fue Norah, que lucía bastante molesta. Se sentó en frente de ella, en el lugar que antes ocupaba Daniel.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño de astronauta, Norah?- le preguntó, luego de unos momentos de silencio –no lo dijiste...

-¿Cuál era el suyo a mi edad?- le preguntó la niña, obviamente esquivando la pregunta. Dándose cuenta que no había otra manera de llegar a ella, se decidió a contestar. En esos momentos comprendió a la doctora Blaise y su manera de llegar a ella en la primera sesión.

-Bueno... eran dos- comenzó Helga –uno de ellos era que mis padres pudieran valorarme mejor a cómo lo hacían- notó los ojos algo sorprendidos de la niña –y también, que uno de mis compañeros se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

-¿¡De verdad!?- la niña de pronto se mostró muy emocionada, a lo que Helga sonrió -¿y qué pasó?

-No lo vi más- contestó Helga, mintiendo un poquito –pero lo importante es que tú trates de cumplir alguno de tus sueños, porque yo lo estoy haciendo ahora al enseñarles a ustedes, y te puedo decir que se siente muy lindo...- la rubia sonrió y acarició el cabello oscuro de Norah –puedes irte, pero me gustaría que me prometieras que molestarás menos a Daniel.

-Pero es que...- la niña rezongó, y quedó mirando a Helga con sus ojos oscuros –si no lo molesto, él no se da cuenta de que existo...

-¿Estás segura?, ¿has intentado ser su amiga?

-Ehh...

-¿Ves?, molestar no es la única manera de llegar a una persona, y si no resulta, al menos debes intentar otra táctica.

-¿Usted cree?

-Sí... quizás así se de cuenta de que eres una niña muy linda, ¿y cómo sabes si empieza a sentir lo mismo por ti?

Pudo notar la sonrisa radiante de Norah, y que animada se ponía de pie, tomaba su mochila y salía casi corriendo del salón. Helga sonrió y comenzó a ordenar todo, sin saber que era observada por alguien más.

-Si alguien te hubiera dado ese consejo años antes- escuchó a su espalda, y dando un saltito volteó –apuesto que no le habrías hecho caso.

-Arnold...- a pesar que estaba sorprendida, trató de disimularlo -¿qué haces aquí?

-Recuerda que hoy es miércoles- contestó el otro, entrando al salón –y hoy vengo a buscar a Daniel a la escuela...

-Claro, lo había olvidado.

En ese momento ella agradecía que los niños dejaran desordenado el salón, pero aún así, podía notar la insistente mirada de Arnold sobre ella.

-¿Por qué le mentiste a Norah sobre tu sueño de astronauta?- le preguntó él, de pronto -¿y qué es eso de sueño de astronauta?

-Una manera de hablar de los sueños que dijo Norah, más por molestar a Daniel que por otra cosa- contestó Helga, y vio al otro hacer una mueca.

-¿Será que es una maldición familiar?- dijo, al aire –todos los hombres de la familia tienen una niña que no los deja tranquilos... me pregunto por qué será... ¿qué crees tú, Helga, que eras la mayor involucrada?

-No te hagas el tonto, si sabes perfectamente la razón- replicó Helga, tratando de disimular lo nerviosa que la ponía hablar de ese tema con Arnold, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado.

-Claro, y de verdad que costó que me diera cuenta... tuviste que irte y comenzar a extrañarte como loco para que me planteara las cosas respecto a ti...

Helga estuvo tentada a mirarlo, pero se obligó a continuar dándole la espalda, tratando casi como loca que sus palabras no le afectaran tanto... aunque tenía que admitir que ya era bastante tarde para eso, porque su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado, como si fuera sólo una adolescente.

-Fue después que te fuiste que hablé con Phoebe... te acuerdas de ella, ¿cierto?, y me contó todo lo que habías hecho por mí, aunque escondida. En un comienzo no entendí tu actitud, pero después... bueno, cualquiera actuaría de esa manera por tratarse de mí, ¿cierto?- Arnold soltó una pequeña risa, Helga lo miró confusa –o sea, con todas las chicas de las que supuestamente me enamoré, no había otra manera de actuar conmigo...

-Para que veas...- dijo Helga, sólo por decir algo. No tenía idea qué más hablar –y para que sepas, tú hijo es exactamente igual a ti en ese sentido, así que espero que entiendas un poco a la pobre de Norah.

-Eso lo entiendo- contestó Arnold al comentario –pero lo que no entiendo, es por qué tú sigues igual que cuando éramos niños- agregó luego, y se sentó al lado de ella.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres...

-Bueno... puedo notar a primera vista que no eres igual a cuando éramos niños, al contrario, al hablar contigo puedo ver a esa niña de tres años que conocí en el jardín de niños... por eso no te debe ser difícil relacionarte con los demás- se quedó unos minutos en silencio –pensé que a estas alturas tendrías tu propia familia...

-Je, es eso...- Helga soltó un suspiro, pegando su mirada al suelo –te mentiría si te negara que alguna vez estuve cerca de aceptar... pero creo que el miedo de cometer los mismos errores de Bob y Myriam me pesan más que mis ganas de estar acompañada. Creo que al final no salí tan bien salvada de la relación con ellos, en algo más tenía que afectarme.

-Ya veo...- Arnold miró hacia la ventana, dejando pasar unos momentos más en silencio –bueno... no creo que eso tenga mucho que ver... mírame a mí, un padre soltero con un hijo de nueve años...

-Somos un verdadero desastre- rió un poco Helga, para tratar de olvidar un poco lo mal que se estaba sintiendo por la conversación que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos.

-¿Crees en el destino, Helga?- preguntó de pronto él, ella lo miró confusa.

-¿En el destino?, pues... quizás...- ella se encogió de hombros –quizás el haberte conocido cuando éramos niños fue lo que Alguien me dio como regalo para mantenerme a flote por la familia que tenía... quizás ese es el destino, lo que hizo que justamente cuando fuera llegando al jardín de niños me cruzara contigo e hicieras el comentario del moño rosa...

-Puede ser...- murmuró el otro, sonriendo un poco –y quizás también es el destino el habernos encontrado ahora, después de tantos años...

-¿Cuál es tu sueño de astronauta, Arnold?

-No lo sé... quizás formar una familia muy bien constituida para Daniel... aunque no lo diga, sé que le gustaría tener una madre que lo quiera.

-Entiendo...- Helga sonrió un poco, poniéndose de pie –vamos, Daniel te debe estar esperando.

-Bien.

Los dos salieron del salón, caminando lentamente y en silencio. Todos los miércoles Arnold iba a buscar a Daniel a la escuela, y era más que normal que él y Helga se quedaran conversando durante un rato... aunque nunca habían conversado del tema de los sentimientos de Helga cuando eran niños.

-Quizás sí le debiste decir a Norah que te reencontraste con ese niño que querías- dijo Arnold, cuando ambos llegaron a la salida de la escuela y veían a la distancia a Daniel y a la niña, jugando en unos columpios.

-¿Y para qué?- preguntó Helga –ambos nos reencontramos, y se podría decir que somos amigos... pero al final, mi sueño de astronauta no se cumplió, el tiempo pasó y míranos aquí... nos separamos antes que te enteraras de mis sentimientos, y te diste cuenta de los tuyos cuando ya era tarde. ¿Y crees que tu sueño de astronauta se cumplirá, Arnold?

Lo miró de reojo. Arnold soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía levemente, y ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Luego la miró sin quitar esa linda expresión de su rostro.

-Bueno... dicen que uno tiene que ser porfiado para que los sueños se cumplan, así que... ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a Daniel y a mí hoy?, siempre los miércoles paseamos por ahí...

-¿Es una cita?

-Mmm... sí, una cita. Vamos.

-Pero...

-Vamos, ¿no crees que deberíamos tener nuestra oportunidad de una vez?

Arnold comenzó a caminar, la rubia se quedó unos momentos de pie, pero luego reaccionó.

¿Su sueño de astronauta?. Ya se estaba cumpliendo, y ella iba a hacer lo posible para que así fuera.

------------

**Notas:**

**Holas!!!, ¿qué les pareció?, está muy simple. ¿cierto?, pero tengo que admitir que salió algo completamente distinto a lo que pensé...**

**La idea de "sueño de astronauta" surgió de una conversación con mis compañeras, mientras estábamos sentadas en el pastito descansando. Al final, y después de conversar, quedamos que esa expresión bien podía expresar a todas las ilusiones y sueños que teníamos (no les escribiré la conversación aquí, jajaja), pero algo quedó explicado en el fic... espero que haya sido claro :P**

**Este fic lo empecé viendo la Teletón de mi país (Chile), quizás una de las poquitas cosas de las que todos nos sentimos realmente orgullosos... y ahora, al terminarlo, si mis cuentas no están mal sacadas, llegamos a la meta ^_^**

**Eso... nos leemos!!!**


End file.
